One skilled in the art will recognize that portions of a shoe, including an outsole, midsole, upper portion, and the like, are typically assembled by hand, without the use of a device that may assist in aligning the various shoe portions. For example, the upper portion of a shoe may typically be fitted to a shoe last, and after the application of contact cement or other forms of adhesives, this upper portion may be hand fit to the outsole and midsole. Excess portions of any shoe portions are then cut or stripped off of the assembled shoe, taking more time and operator interaction, in addition to shoe variation, than is needed. Assembling portions of a shoe by hand may create some unintended inconsistencies from shoe to shoe, such as portions that are not aligned as they should be, thus creating a domino effect throughout the shoe manufacturing process from one machine or process to the next. In addition to assembling shoe portions by hand, press blocks may be used but also do not provide the functional advantage of aligning the various shoe portions prior to assembly.